deadliestjokesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cul-de-sac kids
kevin.jpg|Kevin jonny 2x4.jpg|Jonny 2x4 nazz.png|Nazz rolf.jpg|Rolf jimmy.jpg|Jimmy sarah.jpg|Sarah The cul-de-sac kids are characters from the t.v show Ed,edd n eddy. Members ''' Kevin Kevin is the steriotypical popular kid. He plays sports, is very confident and his dad owns a jaw breaker factory. Despite being popular he is very violent and mean having insulted nearly all of the other kids in the cul-de-sac especilly his arch enemy eddy. His best friend is rolf and like nearly every other boy in the cul-de-sac has a crush on nazz. His prized possession is his bike which he puts above everything else. Jimmy Jimmy is a weak, young crybaby who can't go 5 minutes without being hurt. He likes to paint and play with dolls and often dreams of being famous. He often hangs around with sarah and if anyone tries to hurt him she is always thier to protect him. While he may look sweet and innocent on the outside he can be very manipulative and cruel able to think up amazing plans that put him as the last person to be suspected. Jonny 2x4 Jonny is most light hearted and positive of the cul-de-sac kids due to his great imagination. He has a wooden plank friend called plank and the two are inseperable. Plank often makes the decicions in the realtionship and jonny is unable to function without them. He is also very gulliable and is the only person who consistantly falls fro the eds scams. Nazz Nazz is the everyday normal girl. She is sweet, kind and all the boys around her melt into her hands. She hardley has to say anything and they are blushing and fumbling thier words. Despite this she can have her moody moments but tese are rare and far between. She is a cheerleader and often hangs around with sarah and jimmy as they are the only ones in the cul-de-sac don't melt into her hands. Sarah Sarah is a stroppy, angry, spolit little girl and sister too ed. She is overly aggressive and is willing to beat up anyone who messes with her or jimmy. She is a lying, manipulative little girl who can get ed into to trouble with ease as her parents always belive her. Like her brother she is super strong able to lift up cars with ease. Despite her anger and strength she can still be taken down a peg by the Kanker sisters or her own brother if he is in a bad mood. Rolf Rolf is the outsider of the kids. He has a strange background coming from a far away foriegn land high up in the mountains. He is a sheperd but owns many other animals on his farm, including seveal chickens and a goat called victor who he is very fond of. He has many strange and new customs and he is not shy to share them with others. He is the leader of his urban rangers troop which consists of jimmy, jonnny and plank. He is mostly happy but if someone upsets him or insults his traditions the rage he goes into makes him strong enough to rival even ed. He is the only boy (Besides jimmy) who does not have a crush on nazz. '''Battle against the Springfield Elementary kids Category:Kids show warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Children warriors Category:Groups Category:American warriors Category:Ed edd and eddy characters Category:T.v warriors Category:School warriors